


Of Gravity and Revolution.

by siruru



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Puppy Love, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: Moving into a new university, James Barnes didn’t except to fall in love with the professor next door.





	Of Gravity and Revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @redgillan and her love towards Prof. Bucky! There is a lot of mention of political science, I’m sooo sorry. 
> 
> Please enjoy! Like always, feedback is always welcomed.

James Buchanan Barnes understood early on that things were done differently in a smaller university. For one he had more interactions with students and its diverse faculty, on the other hand resources were a bit more limited, a bit more cramped. He learned this while staring at his new office on the 5 floor of the central lecture hall. Back in the city, he and the rest of the astrophysics department had a whole building to themselves, here he was cramped in together with the political science, religious studies, and various other little sects that came with this private university’s curriculum. It didn’t bother him, but it was definitely a shock. 

The small room barely fits half the books that used to fit in his old office, but James takes it all with stride as he tries to make it feel like his own -- a poster here, some books there, a picture of himself with Peggy and Steve when they were graduate students. He’s too preoccupied moving things to notice a figure standing at his opened door, obviously appreciating the view before knocking on the door. 

“Hi neighbor,” a raspy voice exclaims, as he turns to see a woman dressed in jeans and a t-shirt standing in behind him, and while classes hasn’t started yet, James knows this woman feels at home within these walls and how she carries herself, which is very different approach to his dress slacks and rolled up blue shirt.

“Hi,” he gets up and walks over to her with a cool smile on his face as he stretches out his hand, “Dr. James Barnes, Astrophysics Department.” 

“Oh, so you’re the one they replaced Rumlow with,” she makes a face at the name, like many of the other staff that James had met with, as she shakes his hand. She states her own name before explaining. 

“...I’ve work a few doors down, part of the Pol Sci Department,” she explains with an easygoing smile that catches his attention and doesn’t let go. She’s about explain something when her name is called down the other side of the hallway. They both turn to see a short red-haired women wearing a formal blouse and skirt. She nods and looks at James one more time before moving away.

“If you need a tour of the place, let me know.”

* * *

 

James can’t take her up on that offer, since Dr. Banner --the Dean of the Science Department-- shows him around the school a couple of hours after that. The beginning of fall semester begins and James finds himself busy between the classes that he has, the club that he is supposed to be running, and other tasks handed to him as the only other member of this part of the department. However, he sees her from time to time. 

_ “Good morning, Dr. Barnes,” she says with a smile.  _

_ “How are you classes so far?” she asks one time when they are walking together through the university’s lawn. _

_ “Are you choosing that for lunch?” she asks while standing behind him in line waiting to get a late lunch. _

A laugh or the sight of a bright smile catches him off guard when they are both heading towards their offices or going into the faculty lunch area and he had a dire need to learn more about her. Slowly, he learns that she’s the senior most member of the Political Science Department, as the expert of history and political theory before the 20th century. The rest of the department is also women with Prof. Romanoff leading anything during and after the 20th century and Dr. Hill leading any American and Law studies. It was an intimating group of women, but James didn’t see it that way -- not with her.

_ 5 minutes.  _

James thinks as he stares at the digital clock on his computer. It had become a small ritual as of late for him to get up and have lunch just before his first class of the day started since all his classes where during the afternoon and evening. If he timed leaving his office well enough, he would get to see you. 

“Oh! Good afternoon,” you say with a bright smile as you open your door, as he closes his, to put your books back into your office. James gives you a smile, as he peaks in a little more. Your office is certainly messier than his with piles of books everywhere, some potted plants near the window that faced the courtyard, and posters here and there from various films. You place the books on your cluttered desk before turning back to look at him.

“How were your classes today?” it is the same question he had asked you since the beginning of this little dalliance since most of your classes where in the early morning and evening hours; it was the only time he really got with you and he tried to make the most of it. His heart stutters a bit at the sight of your smile, as you go on to explain what the freshman did in your World History class and the upperclassmen did in your Revolutions class. You explain theory as best you could and add little anecdotes here and there. You laugh and ask his opinion on current events, and if anyone saw the two of you, they could swear James Barnes had the most tender look on his face. 

* * *

It’s a little later in the semester when he hears it, a [ soft song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEAylKJb-to) playing throughout the hall that houses his office after his last evening class. James cocks an eyebrow as he makes his way to his office. Then, he sees a light coming from your office and the music playing a little louder than before. He takes cautious steps and sees you, hair in a messy bun with a stack of green books and takeout on the side. He smiles as you tap the red pen to the beat of the song. You’re marking a green book with all red as he knocks the door. 

“Grading?” he asks, as you jump a little to the sound of his voice. You give him tired smile and nod telling him to come in. Your office is a little less cluttered than before since he can actually sit down, as you turn off the music.

“Alice in Chains?” he lets out a soft laugh at your taste in music because with every new day he is learning a little bit more about you and sometimes it surprises him. You grin as you take a bite out of your food. 

“Older brothers are big Grunge fans,”  you explain, before going back to tapping your red pen and adding as an afterthought, “You got any siblings?”

“Three younger sisters,” he declares as you let out a painful whistle and proceed to ask him how that was like, which soon turns into swapping embarrassing childhood stories. The papers you were grading are long forgotten, though neither of you forget that night any time soon.

* * *

 

Talks and random moments soon turn into more in depth conversations and exchanging books over the main subjects you love, though it is a little hard to understand at times for the other party. Natasha points this out during one of your shared lunches to talk about the political science students and their next classes.

“You seriously gave him  _ Fukuyama _ to read?” Natasha scoffs behind her cup of coffee, as you shrug.

“I talked about it and he seemed interested,” you explain a little more horridfied than before, as you take a bit out of your burger. She shakes her head, clearly not thinking that such a man would exists. 

“I mean, you could have started him out with Plato, Rousseau,  _ hell even _ Marx,” she exclaims in subtle disbelief, “But, no, give him ‘ _ time is cyclical’ _ man. Either you want him to run or you…”

Green eyes stare at your face for a long while, trying to catch any changes as you give her a bright smile with flushed cheeks, Natasha curses under her breathe but can’t help but smile at the same time too. It had been a long time since you had been this happy. 

“So, what are you reading?” she questions, as Maria enters the dinning hall and she knows her time is limited before everything really goes into business mode.         

“Neil de Grase Tyson,” you answer and she laughs.

* * *

 

The science students may not have known Dr. Barnes long enough to see the difference, but the political science students could see that you smiled more. You might still have some of the hardest classes in the department, but there was certainly something light about you. A group of upperclassmen, mostly young woman that liked talking and asking you questions, especially when you were spending those non-tutoring hours outside of your office, knew something was up -- something that they had never seen in the 3-4 years that they had spent studying underneath your tutelage. So, they hover around the hall after a few classes and while they get all their questions answered, they see something new -- the newest staff member watching your door. 

It doesn’t take them along to put two and two together. So, before the winter semester ends, they gather around  _ his  _ office (when yours is empty) with bright smiles that send James into slight confusion.

“Her birthday is the last day of finals,” Helen, the oldest member declares, “She likes funny political puns and old cartoons. Just the let you know.”

James blinks for a moment.

“ _ Good luck, Dr. Barnes _ ,” they all coo before leaving and James quickly opens the notes app on his phone to remember the gold that had been given him, and let’s just say you had a very funny birthday present at the end of a tiring day at semester.

* * *

 

Winter break in a new city isn't any fun if you don’t know anyone and while James is aware that he could have gone home or spent the holidays with Steve and Peggy. He also wanted to get used to living in this new town, even if it was alone and he knew there were going to be times where he was needed within the university. And while he might have been hoping for something, for someone to spend the holidays with he was too chicken in the end to ask for your phone number, too afraid that what he wanted wasn’t how you pictured this casual friendships between coworkers. Then, on a wintry December he sees his work email has one new message.   

_ Dear James,  _

_ I am sorry if this may seem inappropriate to you, but I saw a stargazing event being advertised for this weekend. My curiosity was piqued, but I don’t know much about the subject. Since you do, would you mind going with me to the event? _

_ I have attached a flyer to the event in the email. _

James never answered an email so fast in his life before, as he yells in excitement in his kitchen. And slowly but surely, stargazing turns into lunch and coffee “meetings” between the two of you for the rest of winter break.

* * *

The spring semester eases you into a mix of both, from grading papers together in the evening to meeting every other during the weekend for some activity, and James swears that he’s falling for you at this point with your witty one liners and bright eyes that seem take in everything he talks about. However, fear gurgles at his throat at the thought of putting a label at whatever you have been dancing around. Labels aren’t important, he thinks but you put a stop to that. 

“James, do you want to go to the Academic Showcase together?” you question as you mark another green book with your red pen, not seeing his surprised face. The Academic  Symposium was a university event that encased all the research done by students who had done any independent study within the past year, everyone --including Deans and the President-- attended. This meant going public with whatever you had, and it caused him to pause.

“You don’t have to…” your quivering voice brings him back to reality, as he finds you staring at him with a smile, which by now he knew wasn’t good. So, he places at hand over your own and grins.

“Of course, I’ll go. Gotta see my girl’s work after all,” he gives you a crooked grin before grasping your hand tightly into his own. The bright blush on your face telling him that it might all right to call you his cause that familiar feeling to bloom again, as he goes back to that crazy l-word once more.

Now, due to it being his first year, James doesn’t have anything to present. So, he takes his time walking around and taking in all the presentations, some catching his interest more than others as he gets more excited as he gets closer to your side of the room. That’s when he sees you, wearing a glimmering black dress, while answering any questions your student can’t seem to answer about the French Revolution and St. Just. Starry eyed and varies hand motions with that upticked smile and James knows he’s done for -- he’s in love. 

He watches until all the important people are called for dinner and your student is dragged away by a very curious donor of the school. He walks over and slides his arm around your waist as you melt right at his side like you belong there. You look at him and smile.

“You’re amazing,” he declares as he moves over to look over the work you helped put together. You grin while turning to look at him with a fondness he certainly hasn’t seen before.  

“I know,” you laugh, as he laughs before pulling you into a hug. His chest rumbles with laughter before you speak again, “But, you are too, and I can’t wait to see your work on display.” 

James isn’t why he decides to say it in that moment, but the words of encouragement and steady belief in what you know he was capable of awes him. Your grip and on his jacket and those bright red lips tell James that’s he’s done, that this is it. 

“I love you,” he murmurs softly, hoping you didn’t hear him but the soft kiss on his cheek tells him a different story. You move your hand to have his face looking at  yours and for a moment James fears what you might say, until he sees your eyes filled with nothing but adoration. 

“Love ya too, Bucky,” you answer back, light and joyfully with a huge grin, as you call him by his childhood nickname and he isn’t quite so sure where you had heard it from --maybe, when he was talking about Steve again?-- but he decides it’s the best way he has ever heard it being said before. 

And underneath the sparkling light and St. Just’s watchful eyes, James feels the start of something new, something permanent beginning to form -- a small revolution all on its own.  

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
